Young Prince of Arendelle
by ICreateFics
Summary: When Anna tells Kristoff to leave Arendelle, she is broken and doesn't know what to do. She runs to her sister Elsa, Queen of Arendelle for comfort. Three weeks later Anna feels strange, she visits the trolls who tell her she's pregnant but they can't tell whose child Anna's bearing.
1. Ending the Fight

A/N - So, this fic is an **Elsanna** fic so if you don't ship them romantically, or don't want to read romantic fics that include that ship, don't read on.

* * *

Anna was feeling terrible. Kristoff was shouting again and this time, the shouts were followed by the sound of crashing plates and silverware. Anna closed her eyes. She'd had enough. Over the sound of Kristoff's shouts of anger and accusation Anna just shouted:

"Then leave!" Silence followed this answer. Anna opened her eyes.

Kristoff was standing next to the long, wooden table, the tablecloth hanging from the side of the carved material.

"Wha-what?" Kristoff looked beyond surprised. He still had a plate in his hand, the girl's sentence freezing his hand in mid-air.

"You heard me" Anna straightened herself. "Leave." Kristoff didn't move. "I said, _leave_!" Anna screamed. "Nothing is ever good enough for you! You always seem to think that I will leave you sooner or later so I am giving you a chance to live without the fear of seeing me leave. I'm asking_ you _to leave" saying this made Anna feel empty all of a sudden. She felt herself shrink, her sudden surge of confidence slowly leaving her body like smoke leaving behind a pile of ash.

"Kristoff" Anna said, her voice softer now. "Get your things and leave. I'll say goodbye to Sven until you pack up" she walked out of the room, not looking at Kristoff but feeling the look of utter disbelief following her. She closed the double doors of her room and walked to the stables, feeling completely empty.

When she walked in, Sven was up, eating hay and looking altogether very calm. Everything that Anna was able to keep in threatened to spill any minute. She walked over to Sven and started stroking him.

"Hey, boy, how are you?" Anna realised she was nearly whispering but somehow, it felt all right. "Did you have a good day, hmm?" Sven burrowed his huge face in Anna's tiny palm. That was it. Seeing Sven so happy was the thing that made Anna unable to hold back her tears and they started spilling onto her small, round face, each tear falling onto Sven's nose. The reindeer looked up at Anna. Contrary to what anyone was saying, Anna knew Sven could understand people. She knew the reindeer felt something was not right.

"It's OK, it really is. It'll be better this way" she continued to cry, silently letting the reindeer watch her and try to understand what was happening.

Kristoff arrived fifteen minutes later, a huge bag slung over his right shoulder. He walked towards Sven and Anna and stopped, hesitating.

"Anna are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. "I can change, I - I promise you."

"You said that before Kristoff and nothing changed. It'll be better for both of us."

"Anna, please, give me one more chance."

"I can't, I cannot always wait for you to change. Goodbye, Kristoff" the girl placed a light kiss on the boy's flushed cheek and walked out of the stable. She walked up to the great castle doors and looked back to see Sven gallop into the darkness of the night, Kristoff on his back looking slouched and small. Anna wiped away the single tear that had stopped rolling down her cheek, and walked back into the castle, letting the guards close the doors.


	2. Complications

As soon as she reached the stairs, Anna started running, taking them two at a time. She knew where her feet were taking her. There was really only one place where she wanted to be right now. She ran through corridors, wiping the tears away from her eyes.

She skidded to a stop in front of the Queen's room and started knocking. "Elsa, please let me in" her voice hitched but the door opened before she could knocka second time. Elsa looked at Anna's face and knew straightaway what happened.

"Come in" she said and ushered the younger girl into the room. She made Anna sit on the bed and proceeded to make her some of the tea the trolls gave Elsa in case she was feeling upset or unable to sleep. In Elsa's opinion, Anna needed the drink for both.

Anna took the offered cup from her sister's hand and used it to warm her own. Elsa sat down beside Anna and put her hand on the other girl's back. "Tell me everything that's happened" so Anna started talking.

By the time she finished talking, Anna had had another two cups of the troll tea and was clinging onto Elsa for support.

"It was time...I-I think" Anna's voice hitched in places whilst talking. "I just couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't bear his accusations."

"You were right not to accept the pain anymore Anna, I'm proud of you" Elsa sounded so sincere, Anna looked up at the girl, marveling at her strength.

"Thank you, for-for everything."

"Your welcome, I'll always be here for you."

Then abruptly, suddenly and overwhelmingly, all of Anna's feelings tore to the surface. She leaned forward and kissed Elsa, passionately. Elsa froze and not knowing how to react, she stayed motionless.

Then she remembered all the suppressed feelings that she felt for the last year and a half. All the times she kept herself away from Anna and Kristoff. All the times she stayed alone in her room because she couldn't bear to see Anna with that boy. Not because Elsa envied her sister's happiness but because someone else was the cause of that happiness. And just like that, she let all those feelings show too.

Firmly but gently, Elsa put her hands on her sister's face and kissed back. At first, it was tentative, neither of them entirely sure of what was happening, then Anna kissed Elsa, fiercer than before, and put her hand on the older girl's back. Anna's touch was like electricity, surging through Elsa's body. Elsa grabbed Anna by the waist and pushed her up onto the bed. Anna groaned and kissed Elsa's neck, sending the other girl into a frenzy. Anna started pushing off her skirt while Elsa pulled it. Elsa kissed Anna's face, wiping the tears away with her lips. Anna was clawing her sister's back but it was sent a nice feeling through Elsa. They started kissing again, Anna weaving her hand through the other girl's hair. They've never been more sure about themselves than in that moment.

* * *

Elsa opened her eyes. It was morning, the chirping of birds in front of her window woke her up. She looked over at Anna and saw that she was still sleeping. She turned back and looked up at the ceiling then put her hands on her face. She closed her eyes. She wanted to start murmuring "no" but somehow, she felt peaceful, happy, even. What happened didn't feel wrong but she still felt uneasy because it was considered wrong by the society of her kingdom. But no matter what, Elsa didn't, _couldn't_, feel bad at that moment. There was nothing that could ruin her mood. And just like that, the birds that had woke her up helped her go back to sleep, letting her fall onto the cushions of dreams.

Anna woke up soon after Elsa went back to sleep. The girl looked at her sister and marveled at the rays of sunshine that were moving across Elsa's face. After a while, Anna turned away and pushed a hand through the gigantic mane that replaced her otherwise perfectly plaited hair. She climbed out of bed and collected her clothes from the floor. Anna had to walk around the bed to find her attire. She couldn't remeber everything that'd happened the night before. All the events of the night blurred into one overwhelming sensation. The only things Anna could clearly remember were Elsa's body against her own and a sudden cold feeling that passed so suddenly, she wasn't sure if she imagined it.

Anna finally found all the pieces of her missing clothing and walked to the door, trying to hide her naked rear. She opened the door quietly, and looked at Elsa one more time, She was so peaceful, unconsciously bathing in the sunlight, then she walked out the door, closing it behind her, careful not to wake her sister.

Anna was careful not to get noticed, she didn't have time to dress up, for some reason she didn't want her sister to wake up and initiate a conversation so she left the room as soon as she could, and was now tiptoeing through the corridors, looking out for any movement or noise. But she failed to notice Alexander, their butler, and walked straight into whipped her head around to see what who it was and whispered. "Oh, I'm so sorry Alexander! Uhmm..." Anna felt quite embarrassed, standing in front of the aging butler with a pile of clothes held in one hand in front of her chest and her crinkled-up skirt held against her bottom. "...look, I, uhmm, I..." she sighed then straightened her back, trying to look as dignified as she could in this awkward situation. "I was just heading back to my room. Would you mind bringing me some breakfast, Alexander?"

"Not at all, Miss" the butler responded. Anna nodded and started walking again. She looked back at the butler who was now walking towards her sister's room and seemed to have deemed the situation entirely normal. Alexander was the nicest member of staff at Arendelle castle and Anna was thankful for that because she was absolutely sure that the butler knew where she was coming from.


	3. New Page

Nothing, that's about as much as Anna was feeling. She was lying in her bed, the pile of clothes still covering her chest, her bottom half exposed to the cool draft that always encircled the castle. She was staring at the ceiling, trying to remember something from last night, other than the sensation of lust, love and righteousness.

She remembered Elsa's body as if it was her own, it felt like she memorised every single bump and curve of her sister's body in case she would never see her again. She remembered the heat of their bodies pressing into each other, the warmth of Elsa's breath in the crook of her neck, and the sudden cold, that only lasted a fraction of a second. She still didn't know what it was. Reacting to the overwhelming memories, Anna's hand brushed down the pile of clothes, down her stomach to her crotch. But then she stopped. She didn't do anything. She felt like it would ruin what happened with Elsa the night before.

So sighed a heavy sigh, brushed the clothes of her bare chest and sat up in the bed. A reluctant thought started forming in her head: even is she - even if _both_ of them - thought that what was forming between them was right, the public would certainly disagree with them. She didn't want the kingdom to remember the royals of Arendelle as a pair of sick sisters. She sighed again and started cleaning up, putting all the clothes she wore the previous day in the laundry basket and went into the bathroom to have a long, warm and helpful bath that would - potentially - clean her head as well as her body parts. She sat in the huge bathtub and started thinking again. She felt uneasy, she wanted the citizens of of the country to look up to them but she didn't want to deny what it was she started to feel for Elsa.

Securing her hair in a bun on top of her head, Anna slid under the water, closing her eyes and let the dirt and every uncomfortable feeling wash away from her.

Meanwhile, Elsa woke up in her own room, and this time, she stayed up. She looked around, scanning the bed for Anna. She wasn't there and Elsa felt strangely relieved and disappointed at the same time. Relieved, because she didn't want to talk to Anna about what happened, out of fear of the younger girl's reaction, and disappointed because she was finally able to show Anna what has been gnawing away on her happy personality, but was not sure if Anna wanted any of that long-term or if her sudden craving for Elsa was caused only by the breaking apart of her relationship with Kristoff..

Elsa pushed the blankets to the far end of the bed and climbed out, wrapping a robe that she found underneath the sheets around herself, although she wasn't exactly sure who she was hiding herself from: all of a sudden, she was feeling really, very self-conscious. The Queen of Arendelle shuffled up to her wardrobe and swung its doors open.

She looked a the clothes that were hung neatly in order of colours and held onto the robe with her chin while she chose a yellow dress and took it off its hanger.

She proceeded to put on the dress and put up her hair. When she was done, she breathed in deep and decided to go see if breakfast was ready. Elsa walked down the stairs feeling composed and ready to face the day and whatever it may bring. Her interlaced fingers were resting on her stomach as she walked towards the kitchen. She passed some of the servants on the way and wished them a good morning.

Elsa opened the door of the kitchen and there she was. Sitting in a chair across from the entrance, looking eerily calm compared to her usual, vibrant personality, was Anna having eating bread with butter, bacon and cheese on it. She looked up and saw Elsa. The older girl felt herself blush as she saw Anna's expression change from bored to abashed in a second. Anna's eyes were huge in her round face and her mouth was hanging open.

"Good morning," said Elsa. This made Anna come to the realisation that she was looking at her sister in a somewhat inappropriate manner. She schooled her expression into something more neutral and spoke.

"Good...good morning to you too. You look...beautiful!"

No matter how hard she tried, Anna couldn't stop looking at her sister, the way the shoulderless dress hugged Elsa's figure and accentuated her chest bone and shoulders. The way her hair was plaited and put up reminded Anna of Elsa's hair during her coronation before she ran away. She tried not to think about that night. All in all, her sister looked like a bright ray of sunshine and all of a sudden, Anna felt very happy and couldn't seem to stop smiling.

"Thank you," said Elsa. She was feeling really happy to be sitting with Anna, just eating quietly. She sat at the head of the table with anna to her left. They didn't talk any more until they finished their breakfast. Then, Anna looked up and breathed in like she was about to say something but saw a servant walk in so instead she said, "Can I talk to you outside?"

Elsa also wanted to talk to Anna so she was happy to oblige, although she saw that Anna was not smiling anymore but was looking a little bit distraught instead.

They walked out into the door opposite the one they came through and stood in the corridor just looking at each other. Then Anna started talking.

"Look, Elsa, what happened last night was...it was amazing," Anna looked up into Elsa's eyes as she said it and saw that the other girl's expression was relaxed. Elsa was happy that Anna felt the same way but she did not dare to say anything just yet. "And I think I...I _love_ you," the girl continued, "but I don't want that to ruin what you've built up in Arendelle," Anna was now speaking really quickly and dared not look at Elsa. "I love you and I hope you love me but I don't want the country to resent you because of what this society deems an appropriate relationship. Yesterday, I was finally able to show you what my feelings towards you really were and what I was hiding from you, because I'm sure you've realised that I was not telling you something, but..."Anna now did look at Elsa, "...I just don't want to ruin you." She waited, holding her breath, standing against the wall with Elsa standing just a few inches away from her. Yet, Elsa somehow still managed to move closer to Anna and kiss her. She touch the younger girl's chin with her fingertips of her right hand and they stood there, just kissing. Suddenly, they both felt cold seep through their lips but they didn't care; they were lost in the moment and in each other.

Then, Elsa pulled away. Both of them were breathing heavily, but they both tried to hide that fact. Elsa stroked Anna's face with one hand. "You could never ruin me with something I want to cherish." Anna's face lit up and grabbed Elsa, pulling her in and kissing her once again. They rested their foreheads against each other's. "I love you," Anna whispered.

"I love you too," Elsa whispered back.

They held hands and walked back to Elsa's room, leaving the worries of what might come behind them.


	4. Decisions

1 week later

"_Tonight_, imagine me gown and all..." Anna was spinning around the room, pretending to be dancing with someone while chuckling at her own performance. Elsa was holding her stomach, laughing like a maniac, unable to stop herself from finding Anna's silly jokes funny. But it felt so good to just laugh like that, so carefree: that was what made their day truly outstanding. Ever since they finally talked to each other the previous week, things have been amazing, so peaceful. Elsa wanted everything to just freeze in that one moment so Anna and her could stay happy.

Anna twisted around in the purple curtain that covered her from the neck down, which made her look like a dancing heap of cloth.

"I want to stuff some chocolate in my face!" She shouted. Elsa was scream-laughing histerically now: Anna's been doing this act of hers for the last half an hour, and it didn't seem like she would calm down any time soon. The petite redhead ran to the little table in front of Elsa's window and picked up chocolate from the glistening silver tray. She popped one in her mouth then suddenly threw a piece at Elsa who squealed and jumped back on the bed.

"Stop wasting the chocolate Anna!" Elsa shouted over the noise of Anna's singing. The youngster paid no attention to the Queen of Arendelle and just continued singing.

"But then we'll laugh and..." Anna suddenly stopped and raised a seductive eyebrow at Elsa. "..._talk_ all evening..." Elsa's breath hitched, her cheeks quickly flushing, Anna spun away like nothing happened. The older girl got up and snuck up behind her sister, careful not to make a sound. Anna was still singing to herself which made Elsa's already fantastic sneaking skills even more efficient.

As soon as she reached Anna, Elsa straightened up and started tickling her sister. Anna started screaming and laughing at the same time. "Elsa...stop..."she screamed when Elsa continued tickling her and started falling backwards into Elsa's arms. Anna turned her head, looked up at her sister and reached up to kiss her. Elsa kissed back. They started kissing, the fun of joking around replaced by the excitement for something much more naughtier.

Anna grabbed Elsa by her shoulders and pushed her onto the bed. Elsa propped herself up onto her elbows and looked lustily at Anna. Anna saw the look in Elsa's eyes and felt her own craving for the girl bubble up inside her like a geyser. She scurried onto the bed crawling on all fours on top of the sheets until she reached her sister. Anna sat on Elsa, the older girl's hip bones digging into her thighs, giving Anna the pleasant pain of pleasure and successfully arousing her all the more.

The younger girl tore off the queen's casual wear and sighed when she saw the light blue corset underneath.

"You don't need this," Anna said, her voice barely louder than a whisper. Elsa looked at her with a mix of innocence and daring that drove Anna mad: she tore the slightly icy fragment apart with her small fingers and started at her sister's body still unable to believe that all this Goddess-like beauty was _hers. _

She practically dived in to kiss Elsa, grabbing her sister's flushed face. Elsa started moaning as Anna moved from her lips down to her neck and breasts; her navel. Just as she was about to kiss her sister's stomach, Anna looked up with a mischievous grin on her face, and moved back up, sitting on top of her sister once again.

"Did you like that?" Anna purred seductively.

"Yes," Elsa answered, sounding out of breath. Her hands were stretched out on either side of her, making her look like the willing offer for a sacrifice and Anna her sacrificer.

"Do you want me to continue?" Anna teased.

"Yes," Elsa moaned. She waited for Anna to do something but the younger girl just kept looking at Elsa with lust in her eyes. Elsa, annoyed by the other girls teasing, moaned again.

"_Anna," _the moaning just made Anna all the more crazy for Elsa. She kissed the older girl passionately, feeling the other girl kiss back with such force, it made Anna dizzy. Anna felt a cold feeling, light as a breeze, creep into her mouth but she did not care. She kissed Elsa again and again, tasting the blonde's cold lips, until both of them were breathing heavily. Anna started moving down on Elsa again, kissing her sister's breasts and stomach on the way.

This time, the young redhead did not stop at the older girl's navel. Anna gently kissed her sister and moved her hand up her stomach, to her breasts, cupping them. The redhead started moving her tongue around, listening to Elsa's whimpers. She got braver and braver, taking the blonde's light moans as encouragement. Anna squeezed tentatively at her sister's breasts, sending a shock through Elsa's body. The older girl arched her back and reached down, running her hands through her sister's hair. Anna pinched at the blonde's nipples, making Elsa whimper once again. She circled her tongue over the other girl's clit, sending Elsa over the edge. With a cry of her sister's name, Elsa collapsed back onto the bed and let the snow begin to fall from the ceiling.

Anna, satisfied with herself, moved up on the bed and dropped unto her back next to her sister.

"You know, you've really got to stop doing that," she said looking at the slowly falling snow. That was the third time it happened during the week.

"I would if I could," said Elsa. She turned to look at Anna. She met a pair of strikingly sky blue eyes, not unlike her own, and said the first words that were echoing in her mind.

"I love you."

"Me too," came the answer. It seemed so easy to say. Anna didn't even think for a second. That was the right answer, she knew. She moved closer to her sister, putting her head on the blonde's still stretched-out hand. They lay there, watching the snow fall, with not a single thought in mind.

Elsa was lying in the huge bathtub with Anna lying between her legs. Elsa was smearing bubbles on Anna's shoulders. It was all so peaceful. They were both quietly enjoying the warm water. Then Anna spoke.

"Do you know what I want Elsa," she asked.

"What," asked Elsa, splashing water on her sister's freckly shoulders.

"I want us to have a perfect life."

"We already do," said Elsa.

"Yes, but I want the ultimate perfect...ness." Elsa loved it when Anna wasn't sure whether she was saying the correct word, it made the younger girl seem so innocent. "I want us to get married," said the girl. Elsa stopped with the water splashing. Anna turned around, the doubt and fear of rejection in her eyes evident, she was fidgeting with her fingers. She wanted to apologise, to explain herself but she didn't say a word.

Elsa didn't say a word either. Instead, she touched her beautiful sister's cheeks.

"Me too," she finally said. "Me too," Elsa was now smiling, snow white teeth showing.

Anna squealed and kissed her sister, then pulled away and splashed water into Elsa's face. The calm bath turned into a water fight. Their happiness changing the evening into something beautiful, something outstanding. They went to dinner holding hands ready with a plan to visit the trolls as soon as possible.


	5. Good News

A/N - I just wanted to take a minute to thank all of you who favourited, started following and left comments on this story. So, thanks a bunch and sorry that this update took a few days. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter!

* * *

"Miss, would you like me to fetch you the letters?" asked Alexander. Elsa moaned, a response Alexander came to learn, was synonymous with yes in the morning. He pulled away the curtains and poured water into two the cups on the small table then hang two clothes on the edge of the huge royal bed, a job he has been doing for the past twenty years. He never felt it was 'too much' or 'not worthy', he thought it was an honour. He felt that it was his duty to personally look after the Queen and Princess of Arendelle. And just like every other day, Alexander couldn't stop himself from stroking the girls' faces as he left he room. He watched the girls grow up, he was there to help, even when things got bad, and he truly felt like the girls were part of his family.

Anna and Elsa felt the same way and they never missed an opportunity to show Alec what he ment to them. So it was no surprise that the butler was the first person Anna and Elsa told about their relationship. They were afraid, of course. Afraid that Alexander will be disappointed in them, afraid that he will look at them in a different way when he find out. But Alec was an understanding person. He never judged and he knew from the day he saw Anna sneak around the castle naked, that she and her sister had something in the works for them and he believed that, even if it was looked down upon by others, it would be his duty to stand by the girls for ever.

So when Elsa and Anna walked up to Alexander, holding hands, the butler knew that the time has come to show his full support. He patiently waited for the girls to finish talking, watching them as they sneaked looks at each other when the other was talking, understanding that they were embarrassed and eager to tell Alexander, all at the same time.

When they finished talking, Alec put down the gardening scissors he was using to cut down dead leaves from the flowers in the castle and silently hugged the girls for a minute before pulling back and telling them that he'll always be around, should they ever need someone to talk to and that he supported them no matter what. This encouraged the girls to tell him that they wanted to visit the trolls: they have been planning the visit for the last couple of weeks and needed someone from the castle they could trust to organise the trip. Alec sorted out everything the girls needed for the visit, horses and warm capes, and told them that they were set to leave at nightfall.

"Are you ready?" Anna asked her sister. She bit her lip, she was anticipating this trip but was anxious as well.

"I am, what about you?"

"I am, I've been looking forward to this for weeks. Let's go and visit those trolls!"

The two girls rode out into the night on horseback. They rode on quietly for a while until Anna had a thought that started bothering her.

"Elsa, what if Kristoff is there?" Elsa thought about this for a moment.

"I'll take care of it, don't worry."

So they rode on in silence until they reached troll territory.

Elsa and Anna got of their horses when they reached the valley and Elsa spoke up.

"I would like to speak to the Troll Council in private!" Heads turned up from the rocky hill to look at Elsa.

"The Queen!" some said.

"The Princess!" said others. They did not seem angry with Anna for asking Kristoff to leave Arendelle for which Anna was grateful. Pabbie and his council rolled toward the two girls and, upon reaching them, unfolded to show their true nature.

"This way, Your Highness," said the troll king and indicated that he should be followed. They walked up to a part of the valley Anna had not yet been to and sat down inside one of the bigger, steamy caves.

"How can I help you Your Majesties?" asked Pabbie. There was an awkward silence for a moment or two then Anna, unable to bear the guilt eating away at her, blurted out the words that were threatening to spill for minutes.

"I know you know that Kristoff doesn't live in Arendelle anymore and I wanted you to know that I do not hate him, it just wasn't working out. I'm sorry!" the redhead looked around. The trolls were looking at her without any traits of judging in their eyes. Then Bulda walked up to her.

"You have to know one thing, my love. Love cannot be forced upon people. Feelings, just like everything else in this world, change and something that worked in the past might not work in the present. Nothing changes between you and us," Bulda pointed at herself to indicate the whole tribe, " we will always love you, no matter what. Just like we will always love Kristoff no matter what."

Anna started weeping a little and Elsa moved to hug her but Bulda was quicker. She hugged Anna for a while then pulled away.

"You alright dear?" Anna laughed quietly and nodded. Neither of them realised that Pabbie was observing them.

"So, my Queen," the troll king started, "can you tell us how we can help?"

"Well, I...we...erhm.."

"Yes, I can see that. And no, I don't judge you, nor do my associates for that matter. We, trolls, are a strange, understanding kind. We accept true feelings where they appear and do not question them. That is how our lives must go on," this statement helped Elsa calm down.

"Anna and I want to get married. And we need your help," the girls held their breath back awaiting the trolls' response. One of them started squealing:

"Oh, that is fantastic..." however, the king was quick to silence him.

"Celebrate quietly, they came here to talk to us in private. Surely, they don't want the whole kingdom to know just yet. The other's started whispering:

"That is good for you!"

"Be happy for decades to come, darlings," said Bulda.

"Congratulations!" said another troll.

The girls whispered a few thank-yous back before Pabbie asked them again.

"And how may we help in this matter?" he asked.

"We want you to help us get married. Conduct a wedding ceremony here, in the valley...or up in the castle if that's better."

"You know that a wedding conducted by us won't be considered official by the laws of Arendelle?"

"Yes, we know," said Anna, putting her hand on Elsa's arm, "but it would mean the world to us if you could conduct a wedding like that."

"All right," said the king, "the ceremony shall be in two days up in the castle, in one of the smaller rooms, if that is convenient for Your Majesties," the sisters nodded in agreement. "Great, in that case, we shall celebrate in two days!" the troll king smiled a beaming smile and indicated that the two girls could leave.

"Erhm...Princess Anna, if you don't mind, could I talk to you for a second...alone?" Anna nodded for Elsa to go ahead and turned back to Pabbie. The king waited for the rest of the trolls to leave the cave and held onto Anna's hand.

"My dear, there is something within you that has not been there before," there was concern on the troll king's face.

"What do you mean 'something is within me'?"

"There is a sense of alien power about you that is becoming stronger. It must be contained before it could do any damage."

"What do you mean, like when my memories were taken away?"

"Yes, just like that, but there is no need for alarm, no memories will be taken from you this time. There is already something in there that will contain the power." Anna was becoming more worried.

"What do you mean? What else is there 'within me', as you say?"

"My dear, you are expecting a new arrival to the castle of Arendelle," Pabbie waited to let the information sink in. He has known Anna for almost two decades, he felt truly happy for the young girl.

"I am...Am I pregnant?"

"Yes, yes my dear, you are." All at once, Anna's face lit up and she leaned down to hug the king. After a moment, a new question started to form in the princess' head.

"Is - is it Kristoff's baby?"

"I cannot tell, the power that is there is blocking everything: it is too strong. I was able to read the presence of the child because it is already stronger than that of the cold power. Be careful, Anna. But also, be happy! This means true happiness for the kingdom of Arendelle!"

And with that, they walked out of the cave. Elsa saw the beaming happiness on Anna's face.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I'll tell you when we get back home," Anna said. She wanted to hold the news back until they got home. She wanted to tell the person she loved the most in the world the best news of her life when they were alone, in their own room up in the castle, in their own little world.

They walked up to the horses and turned them around, in the general direction of Arendelle castle.


	6. A Trollful Wedding

The kiss lasted minutes. Elsa held Anna tight - but careful now - replaying the moment when Anna told her what the troll king had said. The moment, just before Elsa picked up her sister, when Anna said: "Elsa, I'm pregnant!" with the sheer excitement in her voice that simply couldn't be contained.

There was a fleeting moment where Elsa could only think of one thing: "What will happen now?" but that'd passed. Elsa believed that, whatever had happened, whoever's child it was, she'll love it as her own. There was only one question left now: "How will we explain this to the people?" Elsa asked.

"They won't care if we're sisters, look at all the other kingdoms, every royal boy is marrying their sister or cousin and everyone's obsessed with keeping the family's bloodline clean. They know we care for them and they'll learn to accept our love for each other," was Anna's slightly over-excited answer. Which was, to be honest, very intelligent, in Elsa's point of view.

"I didn't mean that. I know they won't care about our love in that way, that's not what I meant when I talked about society's expectations. They _will_ care that we're both women. And that the baby was conceived outside of marriage," Elsa frowned.

"What do you mean by that, outside of marriage?"

"Well, as I just said, I'm a girl too, Anna, and there is no way that the baby could be mine. The public will know that as well. They'll know it is Kristoff's child."

"But I'm...not sure if it's Kristoff's child," Anna said.

"What do you mean?" Elsa felt confused.

"I didn't want to tell you this yet but Pabbie...he said there was some kind of 'cold power' within me and I was thinking..." Anna took a step back from Elsa, dreading that her next words will sound extremely childish,"...what if someone cursed me. What if the baby is a product of magic. What if...someone thought that it would be a problem..which is not!" Anna added, hurriedly, wanting to make sure that Elsa knew Anna loved the baby already. Elsa felt the same way.

"Anna, I don't think that is what happened. There are no known sorcerers in this kingdom..."

"Apart from you," Anna interjected.

"Yes, apart from me. So, I think that is not what happened. I know you don't want to think of Kristoff right now, but you have to understand that the baby is his. But that will change nothing. I and everyone else will love the baby. I'm sure the people of Arendelle will swoon over it just to see catch a glimpse," Elsa's attempt to make Anna smile was successful and soon they got lost in planning the wedding and how they'll style the baby's room and what they'll name it.

Two weeks later

"Do you Anna, take Elsa, to be your trollfully wedded wife?" Pabbie was standing in front of the sisters. They were in the kitchen, with two witnesses behind them, plates of chocolate surrounding them so that the celebration could start immediately after the ceremony.

"Yes," Anna's voice was trembling with happiness. Alexander squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. The girl was wearing a dress the colour of the ocean, she looked beautiful.

"And do you, Elsa, take Anna, to be your trollfully wedded wife?"

"Yes!" Elsa turned to look at her sister. There was anticipation in Anna's eyes that resembled Elsa's feelings.

"Then, by the power invested in me by the Troll Council and the Queen of Arendelle, I now pronounce you wives, both brides may kiss the other!" And so they did. The colour of their dresses striking and matching, much like their personalities. Anna's ocean-blue one against Elsa's fire-red one.

Bulda and Alec started clapping. Pabbie closed his ceremonial book and joined in. Elsa and Anna seemed to melt into each other. They pulled away after a while, and looked at each other. Their love for each other was evident. Alexander wiped a tear out of the corner of his eye and reached into his pocket to produce a handkerchief. Bulda snatched it out of his hand and, less ceremoniously, started blowing her nose.

The girls turned around and Anna grabbed her wife's hand.

"Let the celebrations begin!" Elsa said and everyone started walking around, taking chocolate from the plates and immersing it in the chocolate fountains around the room.

"Chocolate with more chocolate, that is _heaven_!" Anna exhaled. Elsa laughed and gave Anna a kiss on the cheek.

"You're adorable," she said. Anna smiled and kissed Elsa. This day was truly happy. The girls were ready to make their marriage known to the whole kingdom. Elsa found an easy way to make the wedding officially acknowledged by Arendelle: all she had to do was provide Pabbie with the right to conduct wedding ceremonies in the kingdom.

The girls didn't let go of each other's hands for the rest of the celebration, it was indeed the happiest day of their lives. They decided to announce their marriage to the kingdom two days after the ceremony and have decided to focus their attention on the little royal on the way.

For once, everyone was happy, and that's all that mattered to them.


	7. Chocolate, Pickles and Visitors

8 months later

"Anna, do you need any help?"

"Miss Anna, I'm also here to help!"

Anna sighed a frustrated sigh. This has been going on ever since her tummy got too big for her to see her feet.

"No, I may be a whale nowadays but I can still climb out of a bathtub," she sat there a while, trying to figure out how to conduct the aforementioned climbing out. Then, swallowing her dignity she shouted again:

"You know what, I can't be bothered to use my otherwise outstanding skills so...please come in!" The great bathroom doors opened and Elsa and Alexander walked in. They each grabbed one of Anna's hands and together, carefully lifted her up and held her until she stepped over the bathtub edge.

"Thank you..." Anna said, sounding a little bit out of breath, "...I appreciate that."

Alexander hurried off to get Anna's robe while Elsa stayed with her wife, one hand gently resting on the younger girl's elbow. Apparently, it has been an new, unspoken rule of Arendelle that someone was always holding Anna in case she spontaneously started falling. That task has mostly been fulfilled by Elsa. She didn't leave the mother-to-be's side in months, no matter if Elsa had an important meeting with her council or a trade partners she rather had Alexander act in her place.

Alec has since been promoted to the new and totally original title of Grand Carer of The Royal Family of Arendelle which basically meant that he was exclusively responsible for Anna and the baby as well as Elsa. Alexander got back with a purple robe in hand and helped Anna put it on. After the task was successfully accomplished, Anna smiled at Elsa and Alec and slowly walked out of the bathroom.

"Where do you want to go?" asked Elsa.

"I want chocolate...and pickles!" said Anna in a way that suggested that her idea was a brilliant one. Elsa cringed but opened the door for Anna.

"Well then, we'd better find some."

They walked down the corridor towards the kitchen. The girls moved down to another, smaller room that was closer to the kitchen so Anna could walk there whenever the mood strick her. She was offered the opportunity to get food brought to her but, being the feisty redhead she was, she kept true to her reputation and declined it every time except for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

Elsa understood her sister perfectly: all that's happened in the past couple of months for Anna, was lying in bed and in a bath tub and taking the occasional walks to the city square so it was totally understandable that she wanted to at least have the ability to walk to her own kitchen - even if with the help of her wife and Alexander. The queen felt much the same about the way she spent her own time during Anna's pregnancy. The only thing that happened that kept the queen and the people of Arendelle entertained was when, after the marriage announcement, the Duke of Weselton tried to turn the neighbouring kingdoms on Arendelle because it was "unacceptable that two females should engage in a relationship". As the general public had already assured Elsa and Anna of their support, the kingdoms addressed by the Duke laughed it off as a desperate attempt for attention and power - again.

Entering the kitchen, the overwhelming smell of chocolate hit the three newcomers in the face and Anna licked her lips in anticipation of the food. She carefully selected three kinds of white, fudge and milk chocolate and two, medium-length pickles. She then proceeded to mash the chocolate together: pregnant women were above etiquette, that was one of the countless new rules Anna as Princess has asserted in her own world, that and numerous hot bubble baths a day keep the realisation that your basically a balloon away. She pressed the pickle hard onto the chocolate, so as to get as much of the crunchy bits to stick on it as possible, and bit down, intent on devouring the whole pickle in two bites.

As soon as the pickle-chocolate creation touched her tongue, Anna spat it back on the plate and turned to Alexander and Elsa with a disgusted expression.

"This is disappointingly disgusting, I would like the chocolate melted please," she said. Although Elsa knew it won't make a difference, she still tried persuading her sister.

"Anna, it won't make a difference..."

"Yes, it will. Now, melt the chocolate for me please!" she held out the plate to cook who came in to prepare it for her.

When the chocolate was melted, Anna grabbed the pot, careful not to burn her hand, and dipped the now rough-looking pickle into it. She swirled it around, making sure to spread an even amount of chocolate everywhere before she lifted it up and bit it once more.

She closed her eyes, letting the sensation race through her. It. Was. Heavenly. She offered some to her wife and the butler but they both declined. Anna made a face, they didn't know what they were missing out.

The girls and Alec were ready to head back to the wives' room when one of the servants ran up to them.

"Your Majesties," he bowed, "I'm so sorry, but..." he stopped to take a quick breath, visibly tired from running, trying to find Anna and Elsa, "Lord Kristoff is here," the servant took one more big breath before he returned to breathing properly.

"What, now?" Anna couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Why?"

"He heard about Your Highness's pregnancy and he said he must see you, at once," the servant looked anxious, "he seemed upset," he added.

So they went to one of the meeting rooms kept up for visitors to Arendelle and waited for Kristoff to come in.

He burst through the doors like an angry reindeer.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he said upon reaching the table. He put his hands on top of it and look directly at Anna.

"Why did you not tell me about the baby Anna?"

"Well, you disappeared into the woods last time and I had no plans on seeing you again anytime soon. And do not pretend like it's any of your business. Kristoff," Anna changed to a soft tone, "we are no longer together, this doesn't concern you. It's my and Elsa's life now." Anna took hold of Elsa's hand and looked up at her, Elsa nodded, almost imperceptibly, to let Anna know she agreed with everything the girl said.

"Yes, I've heard," Kristoff barely tried to hide his angry expression, "good on you dear." The amount of sarcasm in the half-sentence made Anna cringe. She quickly composed herself.

"Kristoff, I _do not_ want us to hate each other and I certainly do not want us never to talk again. It didn't work out between us but that doesn't mean we cannot be..." Anna couldn't bring herself to saying 'friends"...on good terms. If you are willing to work with me on this, we can still behave like normal adults around each other," she took to take a breath. All that talking made her run out of it, another difficulty of being pregnant.

"I hope you find someone, who will love you truly, as much as you'll love them and have a happy life. That is honestly what I wish you." This seemed to help Kristoff get on terms with things - even if only partially.

"Right, I already found...anyway, by the way I've been addressed at the gates, I take it you're letting me keep my land," he seemed upset at the prospect of loosing his land but he tried to hide that, he did better than before.

"Of course," Elsa was the one to answer this time, "just like Anna said, we're not enemies here Kristoff, we're not looking to quarrel. Anna, and I think you too, need a little time without the other's company. Whenever you think you're ready, and whenever Anna feels _she's_ ready, you are welcome to visit and trade in Arendelle."

"Thank you, thank you for listening to me," Kristoff gave a small smile to Elsa and the butler and lightly held Anna's hand for a second, "thank you." He walked out of the room and soon, Anna could see him riding out through the gates on Sven's back. Memories came flooding back and a tear escaped the corner of her eye. Anna turned away, not wanting Elsa to see.

They all spun, or slowly turned in Anna's case, around when another servant came into the room.

"Your Majesties, Pabbie the Troll King would like to speak to Princess Anna...in private."


	8. Newcomer

A/N - Thank you guys for all your support throughout the time this fic was being written. Fear not, this is not the last chapter, I just wanted to thank all of you who commented and followed and favourited. This is my first ever fic and so far it has been a blast to read all that positive response. So, once again, thank you all!

* * *

Thirteen hours. Thirteen excruciating, agonizing, sweaty hours.

Anna couldn't even distinguish the events of the last thirteen hours, she only concentrated on what was happening to her body. She wanted the birth to be over, to be able to hold her baby and walk around with it in her arms. This goal kept her focused and able to stay conscious. She looked down at the midwife.

"How long?" there was desperation in the young girl's voice.

"Not long dear, an hour at most," this was good news.

Anyways, she wouldn't have been able to pass out, even if she's wanted to. The conversation she had with Grand Pabbie, kept replaying in her mind. At least, now she knew why Kristoff agreed to leave Anna alone so easily.

"I may have used a small calming spell on him, maybe," said Pabbie when Anna mentioned Kristoff's unusually calm attitude. Anna laughed at that and asked Pabbie the reason for his sudden visit.

"There are more than one reason why I came to visit you but all of them are to do with the child," the troll king replied, walking up to Anna's chair so she could see him and he could talk without having to raise his voice. "It has gotten strong enough for me to tell whose it is. Do you want me to tell you?" Pabbie waited, watching Anna's concerned face as she tried to figure out what would be the best.

"Yes," she said finally.

"Very well. As you know, the most obvious answer would be Kristoff, you have shared a bed with him and he was the only one who could fertilize you as Elsa could not have done that," Anna went red at the concept of discussing her love life but she knew there was no reason to be embarrassed in front of Pabbie. "But it was, of course, the power that made everything hazy. It could have been a curse of course, but there is no sorcerer in this kingdom other than your sister and no shaman could have conjured up such powers. Now that the child is fully developed, I can tell that it is, in a way, Kristoff child but it is the anomaly of the cold power that makes me wonder, there is only one person..." Anna zoned out, it was Kristoff's child after all, how would she deal with the man now, and the whole situation. She didn't know how to react.

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"That there is only one person who could've transferred such power into another. This already happened to you once that is why you are resistant to the power now," and then the contractions started. Anna screamed and Pabbie stopped in the middle of the sentence.

"Quickly, call Elsa!" The queen and Alexander ran into the room followed by a midwife and Anna was brought to her room that she has not left since. She knew she missed a very important part of what Pabbie was going to say, but the pain has shut her brain down. The only thing she could concentrate on was the pain itself.

But now that she had the willpower to zone out, to forget the pain, she started thinking about the last words she could remember. What did Pabbie mean, it was Kristoff's child "in a way" and what did he mean she already survived the power once? Was he implying that incident with Elsa, when her heart froze, and did that mean that the cold was Elsa's power? She was utterly lost and distraught.

"Push!"

The command brought her back to the present and Anna pushed, feeling all the pain at once made her forget everything else. Anna pushed and pushed, until she lost track of time again, only focusing on getting rid of the unbearable pain.

An eternity later, there was nothing, no feelings. Anna felt deflated. The room fell quiet except for one little sound. A short cry. In that moment, Anna's whole world focused around that cry, trying to see, to find the source of what seemed like the most beautiful symphony to the girl's ears. The midwife was looking at something Anna couldn't see and the redhead stretched her arms. She had no energy left in her but she was able to whisper a weak "Give it to me". The midwife looked at Elsa who seemed awestruck and back to the baby once more before handing it to Anna.

The baby was carefully placed in Anna's hands and the girl instinctively formed a cradle out of them where the baby could fit in comfortably. The first thing she noticed about the little entity was the whips of blonde hair on its small, circular head.

"It's a boy," the midwife announced.

"A boy," Anna echoed in a whisper. She looked up at Elsa. "A boy," she said louder and her face broke into a brilliant smile. Elsa's expression mimicked Anna's. As if the sound of his parents broke his pondering of the new way of life, the little boy opened his eyes. Anna looked at them and his mouth fell open and in that moment all her previous questions got answered. They were beautiful, Anna felt herself get lost in their mesmerizing transparency as if she could see through the boy's vessel straight into his soul.

They were the colour of ice in the mountains, exactly like her own. Exactly like Elsa's.


	9. Memories and Futures

The castle was silent. There was not a soul in there. The only sound in the city was that of the singing choir. The citizens of Arendelle were all in the graveyard behind the chapel. Rows upon rows upon rows of saddened, quiet people, listening to the otherworldly voices of the singers.

Elsa was hugging Anna's shoulder who was silently weeping into her sister's neck. Elsa was also crying. Alexander was standing next to them, hands folded, a single tear sliding down his cheek.

"May he rest in peace," finished the priest who has been talking for the last half an hour.

Anna took a step forward, then another, and slowly walked up to the open coffin to look into the face of the young man who was lying in there. She couldn't take it: the young girl broke down and started to shake violently as the tears started flowing faster and faster. She slid down to her knees.

Kristoff seemed so peaceful with his eyes closed and hands folded over his chest, holding a single, blue Glory-of-the-snow between his hands. But there was something essential missing, something that made him Kristoff. That part of him has moved on. Elsa walked up to take Anna away from the coffin and indicated that it should be closed. The ceremony quickly ended and the royal couple headed back to the castle along with the staff.

Back in their room as she was lying in bed, crying, Anna remembered how she first heard of the accident. Kristoff was heading into the woods to see Grand Pabbie and the trolls when the storm that has been going on for the last five days has gotten really bad. Kristoff was buried under the snow with Sven and was found the following morning by a group of lumberjacks who went out to get firewood for the castle after the storm. Anna was told all this by one of the servants who have let the lumberjacks in. They later carried Kristoff and Sven into the chapel and the ceremony was held two days later to allow Anna to rest after the birth. The only thing that brightened Anna and Elsa's day was their son. The little prince was incredibly interested in the world, he looked everywhere from the hands of his mothers. Every time he was awake he would move his head just to see what was around him.

Now, the three of them were lying in bed, under the protective warmth of the huge duvet, and Elsa was reading a story to the boy and Anna who seemed like she needed something to calm her down. It was the story of a foreign merchant man who found love in the kingdom and inherited the country after he found out the love of his life was the daughter of the king.

By the time Elsa finished, both the baby and Anna were asleep. Elsa kissed both their foreheads and headed out of the room.

She had to sort out the official part of Kristoff's funeral. She had to meet Grand Pabbie and sort out where Kristoff should be buried. She opened the doors to her office and walked up to her chair. The queen looked out the window for a minute then sat in her chair.

Pabbie arrived a couple of minutes later, looking exhausted.

"How are you feeling?" asked Elsa.

"I have not slept for the last two days. We have been giving Kristoff his final compliments."

"I take it, you'd like him to be buried in your territory," Elsa knew how much home meant to the trolls.

"Yes, yes we would like that," the troll king's voice hitched. Elsa couldn't care less about court etiquette, she got up and walked around the table. She got on her knees and hugged Pabbie. Elsa could feel Pabbie shaking.

"My son...my son, he left us!" the king couldn't hold the tears back, they fell onto Elsa's ice dress, turning into small crystals.

After a while of being quiet, they separated and Elsa sat down on the floor next to Pabbie. They discussed what had to be done and a servant was asked to arrange the transportation of Kristoff's coffin to the Forest by the time Grand Pabbie got back.

When they both felt better, Pabbie started asking about the baby and Anna.

"They are both feeling good, thank you," answered Elsa.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" asked Pabbie.

"No, not yet. But we want something that means a lot to us both."

"Naturally."

They were quiet for a minute.

"I'm happy everything is clear now...concerning the baby, that is," said Grand Pabbie.

"Yes, me too. But there is still something I do not fully understand. How can he be both mine and Kristoff'? I mean, I understand that it is Kristoff's baby by reproduction and mine by sorcery but how?"

"The child has been conceived by Anna when her and Kristoff were still a couple. But when you two have first lain together, the cold powers within you have altered the very core of the child, his system, if you will. So yes, physically it was Kristoff's child until the science of your magic interrupted and thus, the child is yours."

They talked a little more, until Pabbie was ready to leave. Elsa saw him off and returned to her room. Anna was up, nursing the little boy.

"How was it?" the redhead asked.

"It was...calming," said Elsa, thinking through her answer. She didn't want to say anything that would unnecessarily upset Anna.

The baby was shortly put in his cot and went to sleep. Elsa told Anna about the conversation she had with Pabbie about the boy.

"Listen, I think I've found the right name," said Elsa. Anna looked up at her.

"Really, what is it?"

Elsa told her and Anna thought it was the perfect name for their son. To celebrate everything that was and everything that will be.


	10. Epilogue:Everything That Was and Will Be

A/N - Well, this was one hell of a ride for me. This was the first ever fic I wrote and I wanted to thank you all so much for supporting me and commenting on it, favouriting it. I hope you'll find this a worthy ending for Young Prince of Arendelle!

* * *

Epilogue

7 years later

"Mother, do you know where I can find mam?" asked the young boy.

"No, I'm not sure, ask Alec dear, all right?" answered Elsa. The terms the boy came up with to tell the difference between his parents was endearing to her.

"All right," the young boy kissed her mother's cheeks and ran out of the room, blond hair sailing through the air behind him. He ran through corridors, dodging servants until he saw Alec, his carer was pulling the curtains away from the huge windows.

"Alec! Alec, have you seen mam?" asked Kristoff.

"Yes, sir, she's sitting on the cliff looking over the fjord."

"Thank you!" the child ran off again.

"Your welcome Master Kristoff," Alexander smiled at the boy and turned back to pulling away the curtains.

Kristoff ran all the way from Alexander down to the cliff and stopped when he saw his mother sitting on a big rock, knitting. Kristoff once again darted forward, and stopped at his mother's side.

"Mam, Kai told me that you wanted to see me," he couldn't keep the excitement out of his voice. "Is it because you finally decided, is it?" Anna stroked Kristoff's face.

"Yes, yes it is because of that. We have finally decided on a name."

"So what is it?"

"Miranda."

Kristoff squatted down next to his mam and whispered to her stomach.

"Hello Miranda, I'm Kristoff, your brother. I just wanted you to know that I already love you very very much and that I will always look after you," Anna ruffled her son's hair.

"It's very sweet of you dear," she said.

"Thank you mam. Oh, and I'll teach her how to use her snowy powers and we'll build a friend for Olaf and Alina and Marshmallow and I'll tell her how she is made of mom's powers," Anna giggled: Kristoff, although resembling Elsa on the outside, was always as active as herself.

"All right, snowy pants, now help me get up," Anna reached out to Kristoff and the boy pulled her up, grunting. His mam was getting heavier every day.

He offered her his arm and she took it. They headed for the castle together.

"How long before she is born, mam?"

"Not long, a month, I'd say."

"I can't wait."

They walked back to the castle together and stopped to smell the flowers at one of the kiosks and bought fresh apples at another. Arendelle has been prospering for years and it seemed to continue growing better every year. There was no uproar whatsoever since that feeble attempt by the Duke of Weselton, who has since been nicknamed the Moaner of Weselton, by the neighbouring kingdoms.

The queen has become the ruler of another kingdom after their king died and left no heir. The citizens voted for a ruler amongst the other kings and queens. Thus, Elsa created the United Lands of Arendelle and the Southern Isles. The kingdom was known for its power and prosperity.

As for the trolls, Pabbie has started his clinic in the Valley of the Living Rocks. He decided that his practices were needed to heal the citizens of the kingdom. He was also the one who told Anna and Elsa that Anna would be able to conceive Elsa's 'ice children'.

They all cherished the peace that settled on the United Lands. But they knew that problems would always arise. They also knew that they would deal with those, themselves. They faced enough in the past to know that.

Upon reaching the door of his parents' room, Kristoff let go of his mam's hand and ran into the room.

"Mom, mom, I've been told the name, I've been told the name!" he shouted excitedly.

"Really? And how do you like it?" Elsa asked.

"I love it, I love her," the boy answered, "I will always take care of her, the way a big brother should," he pumped up his chest to show his seriousness. Anna and Elsa laughed.

"I'm sure you will," said Elsa, "and I'm also sure that she love you already too."

They walked over to the window and looked out, over the city square and the fjord. They looked at the huge North Mountain and the forest, they took in the view. Alexander knocked and walked in to announce that the royal family should get ready for supper. Alexander then left the room and the family to watch the kingdom and think and dream.

Of everything that was and anything that could be.


End file.
